Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky: The Decision
by sally.h.yi
Summary: This is the post story of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorer Of Sky. Shuy the main protagonist with her partner and her friend Zack on a journey to the destination of what Shuy had dreamt to seek answers. This is my first story. Forgive me as I am not good in grammar and vocabulary, I have to type this story! Your comments will be greatly appreciated.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Shuy…" a deep voice emulated in her dreams.

Started, Shuy looked around but she saw no one. Instead the view she was seeing now was a white realm that has no end and she could not see her own shadow at all. Nervously, she responded to the voice.

"Yes I am. Uh…who are you?"

It took a while for it to respond: "The answers you seek…I will explain them to you. Head north-east of the map you are holding…you should see a fog. That's where Destiny Tower resides. Conquer it and I shall descend from the sky to greet you. Only you and your partner can come. The Tower only reveals to the ones that I allow...The secret of it shall not be revealed to any others."

Shuy was taken aback. She did not know how to react to this. How did he know that she wanted answers…an answer that had been residing in her mind ever since she realized she was turned into a Pokémon. And why he did not introduce himself?

The voice continues. "The choice is yours...if you want to know the truth. I shall await your arrival…" In all of a sudden, the white realm became twisted and darkness soon took over and Shuy felt she was blown away. She screamed all her might and then she heard a voice she recognised.

"Shuy! Shuy! Are you alright?"

She woke, with sweat all over her body. Looking at her stumped golden tip legs and then her surroundings, she found her partner and also her close friend Zack looking at her with a worried face. His quill shone brightly in their home at the Sharpedo Bluff.

"What is it?" asked Zack. "Is it your Dimensional Scream?"

Shuy took a deep breath and replied: "No…this is a message…definitely not a dream and not my Dimensional Scream either…" She then explained what she had heard from the voice.

"Wow seriously?" surprised Zack. "Do you think he knows the answer you seek? By the way what do you want to know? You haven't told me yet!"

"I…the answer I seek is why I am turned into a Turtwig." Shuy explained.

The Cyndaquil shot back. "Isn't Darkrai said it was his doing?"

"He only attacked me but that does not proof why I turned into one." Shuy headed to her bowl of water and drank a mouthful of it. There is one more thing she did not tell him, that was how she got the Dimensional Scream ability and memory lost but her first priority she needed to know was her transformation. However, she had a hunch that there were relations between the three unknown answers.

Zack pondered about what Shuy told him and realised it was true there was unexplained reason for her transformation. So it would be great if the trip to Destiny Tower and visited the 'voice' might have the answer she had been searching for. And thus the decision was made, heading to the Destiny Tower once they are prepared to go.


	2. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out of Treasure Town

**Chapter 1: Sneaking Out of Treasure Town**

It was morning and the sunlight shone onto their faces, forcing them to wake up. Usually they did missions everyday but today was planning to get to their destination. After having Oran Berries, apples and mix nuts, Shuy opened the map and began their discussion. Travel to Destiny Tower was not an easy task; they had to pass through Lush Prairie, Oran Forest, Mt. Bristle, Treeshroud Forest and lastly Mystery Jungle. Though it would be a long journey that probably took a month to complete, they aren't worried as every mystery dungeon, there was a Kangaskhan statue that they can deposit and withdraw needed items. After marking their route to Destiny Island, Shuy checked her travel sling bag. Since she could carry about 32 items, she made sure there was enough space to collect items found in dungeons. She packed a Mobile Scarf, Google Specs, X-Ray Specs, Iron Thorns, Gravelrocks, two apples and one big apple, four Oran Berries, two Heal Seeds, four Revival Seeds, two Max Elixirs, two Escape Orbs, Foe-Hold Orb, Petrify Orb, two Rollcall Orb, Spurn Orb and Trawl Orb. Shuy made sure she and her partner were able to fend off a group of Pokémon in one room, aka The Monster House even if she had honed her skills to detect such dangers.

After preparation, they debated when to leave Treasure Town. They settled to leave at night as not many Pokémon hung around that time. And they were confident of their skills as they were trained to be sneaky so as to avoid any confrontation of strong Pokémon. When they drew a conclusion, it was already afternoon and the heat was getting unbearable. They headed to Spinda Café to cool off. To their surprise, they saw their friend Serenity enjoying her mix berry smoothie.

"Hi Serenity!" Shuy and Zack greeted her.

"Oh Shuy! Zack! Nice to meet you both! It is nice and sunny today! Well too hot for a flower Pokémon like me though haha!" Serenity pointed to her Gracidea flower on her side.

"Uh..you look more like a hedgehog covered in moss though." joked Zack. Shuy snorted a little.

Serenity replied sarcastically: "Boohoo. Thanks for your comments", and she tilted her head upwards looking at the ceiling. She always did that when she was being teased.

"Alright I apologise", said Zack. "Anyway do you mind we sit together with you? We are ordering some cold smoothies as well."

"Sure!" Serenity answered gleefully. "Though I am quite surprise why you guys are here while you two usually go out on mission first thing in the morning."

Shuy responded without hesitation. "We are just taking a break off since yesterday we defeated a gang of Pokémon in Miracle Sea. They were tough to beat…" She was not lying though; they did save a Pokémon in the deepest part of Miracle Sea the day before. Serenity was able to tell whether the Pokémon is lying by observing its body stance, speech and the rate of breathing.

Serenity looked at Shuy as if she was looking into her mind and then nodded her head in believing her story. "Is that so? Yeah taking a break is a good choice!"

After some chatting, Zack walked to Spinda and delivered some ingredients to make smoothies based on what Shuy and Zack likes. After Spinda shook the ingredients in the shakers and did some weird dance, he poured the smoothies into their respective cups. Then he served the cups to Zack with a smile and put tied a Smoothie Sattle on his back to hold the smoothies in place. Zack thanked Spinda for the smoothies he made and had a short conversation with him and then head back to where Shuy and Serenity were. They were giggling, probably some female Pokémon topic that males might not able to understand as they tended to 'jump' into conclusions often.

"...and then after Machamp lifted Golem up, only to be showered by Rock Slide. Oh you should see the embarrassment of his face buried in rocks haha!" Shuy burst into laughter.

"That was certainly a way to show off to you huh?" snickered Serenity.

Shuy continued. "Yeah! And I said I certainly won't trust him building a house and he will make my Pokébank empty!"

"Oh! That is because you may have to pay for his medical bills!" commented Serenity in excitement.

"Exactly!" and both them covered their mouths and chuckled away. Zack waited till they settled down then sniffed a breath of air and said.

"Hey Shuy, I bought ya a drink!" Zack let Shuy took her favourite smoothie from the Smoothie Sattle and thanked him. Zack looked at the bluerish green drink and wondered. "Say…why you like Kelpsy and Aguav Berries smoothie? Kind of an intense bitter drink to me."

"Yeah tell us!" Serenity looked at Shuy with sparkles in her eyes. That bothered Shuy a little. She took a sip and explained:

"I have no idea. Maybe those berries I used to consume daily from where I came from? Even so…I still can't remember what I did that time. Maybe there is not point now since the future I came from…had been erased. I really miss Grovyle a lot. I could learn so much what we had been doing together…"

Zack and Serenity could not answer that. He regretted what he had asked Shuy about her choice of smoothie. Shuy saw their heads tilting down and knew she had to say something to break the ice.

"Anyway I am glad I have friends like you guys! Hey let's talk some stuffs of our adventures! Ah yes like we challenge Kyogre to a duel to get the legendary treasure Aqua-Monica! The trip to Bottomless Sea…"

They chatted till the sun began to set and they headed off in their separate ways. Serenity went back to Shaymin Village while Shuy and Zack headed off to the beach where Lapras usually hung around. When the walked to the 'special' spot facing the sunset, the black figure slowly cruised towards them and only about three hundred metres away they could see the shape and colour of Lapras.

As Lapras reached the shore, she used her telepathy to communicate.

"Ah Shuy and Zack, are both of you want to visit Dialga? Or tend to another matter?"

Zack was bewildered. "Another matter? What do you mean by that Lapras?"

"A secret mission what lies within the fog. Am I right?"

"No way!" cried Shuy. "You read our minds?"

"Of course not. I received a task from Him to shuttle you guys to the destination."

Zack was confused. "But he stated we are on our own."

"He meant that in the tower you guys are only ones to be allowed in there. But he did not mention about travelling to there isn't it? No worries, I have good endurance and I can ferry you guys twelve hours non-stop per day. It is also faster to travel on water. At least you guys will not need to travel around the mountains. By travelling on sea at the west of the continent, it may take about ten days to reach there." Lapras moved her attention to Shuy. "I knew this day will come when He finally reveal himself. He has been involved in the time crisis all the time planning on how to solve the problem. Shuy…once you reach the top of the tower, you may face hard choices in life. Still, are you willing to meet an entrance with him?"

"Yes." nodded Shuy. "But before that, I would like to stop at Happy Outlook to restock the supplies using the Kangaskhan statue's storage feature. But before reaching there, we can just stop anytime when you are exhausted Lapras! I guess it is better to travel along the shoreline of the continent to avoid rough waves. Zack, I guess we need to pack more food for the three of us since we are sailing around Northern Desert as that is the fastest route."

"Haha though it is you that always carry the stuff since I will make them charcoaled." snorted Zack.

"Yeah haha! So Lapras, we plan to leave at night once there aren't many folks around. That is midnight…uh. Ah I shall pass you an item! I need to run back to our home for this!" Shuy speeded off as fast as her four limbs could carry, leaving a dust of sand behind her.

When the sun almost disappeared from the horizon, Shuy returned with something in her mouth. She carried something like a Time Gear, but there are three pointy things connected at the center of this item, with second longest needle moving quite rapidly. There was also a tied string made out of dried vines attached to it. Shuy took aim at Lapras and threw the item above Lapras. Perfectly angled, the tied string ran down her neck till it could not go down anymore with the item facing Zack and Shuy. Shuy was satisfied and panted from her sprint while Zack cheered for her accuracy. Lapras peered down at the item and asked telepathically.

"What is this curious thing?"

Zack answered. "It is a clock made by Shuy. I also have one made by her. She said it states probably the current time. It is powered by a piece of an item Dialga made as the power source. I think Shuy's a genius for making this! That is also the reason why we travelled to Temporal tower the second time to ask his help."

"Yeah…whew!" continued Shuy. When the shortest hand and the longest hand with the same thickness reach the top; that will be midnight! We will be down here by then."

Lapras agreed and Shuy and Zack headed back to their home to have dinner, repacked their supplies and getting a short nap before sneaking out of Treasure Town closed to their appointed time.

It was 11.30 at night. Shuy and Zack just got out of their home and gently stepped into Treasure Town and hid behind a bush. Luckily they were small in size and light-weighted so sneaking out was not a problem for them. The night scene in in this town was difference in the day; flame torches to light up the roads, empty stores and some nocturnal Pokémon croaking and chipping in the trees surrounded the town. Not to their surprise, there were guards patrolling the area. Noctowls were the ones that they worry as they could see the situation high up in the night skies. They could go by the forest route, but they needed to cross three stores long to get to there. As there were no other routes to avoid the eyes of the guards, Shuy had an idea. She took out two translucent scarfs with caught Zack's attention; two Mobile Scarfs. These were their last resort as using those scarfs would allow them to enter into any obstacles and able to walk on water and lava with the cost of feeling hungry. And using those scarfs for too long could make them faint from hunger. But right now getting out of Treasure Town was the top priority so they had to except the price they had to pay.

After putting them on, they phased through three stores and entered the forest. In a dash, they made it to the beach but felt extremely hungry. Shuy and Zack quickly took the scarfs out and put in her bag and took out two Nanab Berries and ate them quickly for a little fullness. The bitterness of the berry kept them awake for a while so they could be alert for any situation. They looked for Lapras but she was not around. Shuy checked the clock she wore on her neck and realised they were ten minutes early. But no matter, Lapras could sense where they were and soon she arrived on the shore. Quickly, they hopped on her rough pointy back and they were off to sea, heading towards Northern Desert.


	3. Chapter 2: King and Queen of the Desert

**Chapter 2: King and Queen of the Desert**

The intense sun rays caused mirage above the sea. It was early afternoon and the weather was unbearably hot with no clouds to shade the trio. They had already exhausted their food supplies from their non-stop cruising, so Shuy recommended to stop at the shore so that she and Zack could gather more food. Lapras agreed and soon made her way to the shore. Although Zack was okay as he was a Fire type, Shuy and Lapras could not bear the heat. As Lapras could not travel with them on land, Shuy shot four seeds in the sand and in a stunning growth; they formed a shelter over Lapras. Shuy noted to her that she needed to use Mist about every hour to cool the plants so that they would not wit from the heat.

Once everything was settled, Shuy and Zack made their way to black and hazy forest known as Mystifying Forest. This forest situated at the south of Northern Desert had mysterious magic that kept the forest cool and moist thanks to Celebi. And so many Grass type Pokémon live there. Most of the populations were at their last stage of evolution as they could evolve at Luminous Springs nearby. Shuy and Zack had been there before, but the voice of Luminous Springs stated that some interference preventing them from evolving. They could not understand what that means. But Shuy was glad she could not evolve as she saw Torterra size and knew she would be slow if she was that big. Mystifying Forest was also a home for some rare berries such as the coveted Starf Berry for its unique spicy flavor and it was known to provide energy and filled the stomach that could last for hours. They hoped to find this berry during their quick search, though Petaya and Custap Berries would do too for their sweetness. To their dismay, they only found Chesto and Babiri Berries. There were other berries, but to their disliking for either too soft or too overly tasteful. As they tracked back to the point they entered the forest, they heard a conversation nearby. They decided to pause and hear what was going on. One voice sounded very tensed.

"They took everything I have! I just could not counter them. One of them used Ice Beam and froze my limbs and the other one took my stuffs…"cried the Pokémon.

"At least you aren't injured my son." assured by a female voice, probably his mom. Now you know why I told you not to go to North Desert. It is precisely because of those two rouge Pokémon that cause unrest among the residences of this forest. And they are unbelievably strong and sneaky. The explorer teams heeded our call could not find those thieves. If only someone can catch them for their acts…"

That was the point Shuy and Zack had heard enough of the situation. Thieves in the neighbourhood; no wonder they could not find rare berries in areas they knew. It could be their doing.

_"__Why must they took all the rare berries and left not even a single berry behind?"_ thought Shuy.

"Hey Shuy, how about we catch those nabbers!" whispered Zack.

"Yes we should. But since they also appeared in the desert, it's gonna be hard to find them. But maybe…" Shuy told her plans to Zack and Zack grinned in delight.

"Haha! That is nasty of you Shuy! That's why you are an awesome strategist!"

"Yup! They never know what's coming. Let's head back to shore shall we?" 

They headed out of the woods and into the mist only to see Lapras snoozing off. Shuy and Zack wake her up and Lapras slowly opened her eyes and took a huge yawn.

"You know, I think we haven't had a break since we left Treasure Town." concerned Zack.

"Yawn…yeah. I guess…I guess I have reached my limit." Lapras used telepathy to communicate to them.

"Alright Lapras, we shall rest for today! And when sun is setting, Zack and I will be playing a game with our opponents!" quirked Shuy.

"A game?" puzzled Lapras.

Zack explained their plans to catch the two thieves. Lapras nodded her head. She agreed that they should be caught and to hear what they had to say for what they had done.

"But first we need to make a place for us to rest." said Shuy.

"You know…I don't think this plan will work. It is obvious that they wouldn't approach it." argued Lapras.

"And that is precisely that it will work!" said Shuy confidently. "Come on! Let's camp within the edge of the forest. Lapras, I'm sorry but you need to levitate your way to our camping spot. It is time to make our move!"

Evening falls and the two Pokémon carried their sacks and made their way to their burrow in the deepest part of Mystifying Forest. Their home is huge. They even made a door to their burrow that was covered in dead leaves to add as camouflage to anyone that may destroy their home. Once they entered their burrow, they began to empty the sacks. Orbs, berries, maps and many others poured out from the sacks and onto their grass mat where they sort out the stuffs and places them into the baskets and trays they made for each type of item they stole. The male Pokémon with spiky purple armored body was satisfied of the results and hugged his wife.

"These should be enough…After 2 months of collecting all these, we can live happily now."

"Oh Nidoking, finally we can stop stealing their belongings! I am glad it is all over, I don't even like to hurt them." relieved his wife.

"I know. But it is for our survival. At least we do not need to suffer later on." assured Nidoking.

"That scene…I don't know why it happened." reminded Nidoqueen. "Last month we revisited the place, it was 'spreading'!" She was still anxious. That scene she saw always resurfaced in her dreams. In fear she began to tremble.

Nidoking gently moved his hand on her head. "No worries. I will always by your side and I guarantee it would not happen to us. The orbs and ribbon can prevent 'that' from affecting us.

Nidoqueen felt better and kissed Nidoking for he was always there to comfort her. However they were interrupted by some conversation outside. By moving their ears to the direction of the sound, they heard something astounding.

"…It is definitely a battle challenge board for those two thieves!" said the Pokémon.

"But why at the beach? And they are willing to give all their items if they lost the battle? Are they serious?" the other one replied.

After the two Pokémon trailing off beyond Nidoking's and Nidoqueen's hearing range. Nidoking took two emptied sacks and passed one to his wife.

Nidoqueen asked, "Darling, you don't mean we are…"

"Yes we shall accept their challenge." excited Nidoking. "Those Pokémon must be strong to dare challenge us. Come on sweetie, let's see what they got!"

"Alright." smiled Nidoqueen. "Well I do like a fair battle. Let's go then!"

They emerged from their burrow and heading west towards the beach. By that time they reached there, they saw a big signboard at a distance. They approached it and saw what it stated:

"To you two, the ones that steal the belongings of the residents of Mystifying Forest, we challenge thee to a battle! The ones who can cause the opponents to use up all their energy is the winner! If you two win, we will hang over our items. However if you two lose, you will have to apologise to the residents and return back the items you stole. If you two are ready, walk past this sign board. We will be there waiting for you two!"

Nidoking smirked, "Hmm interesting conditions, but we won't be the one losing. Let's go Nidoqueen!"

Nidoqueen nodded and they walked till they saw the two small Pokémon in sight.

"Welcome both of you. I assume you two are the thieves?" asked Shuy.

"Heh of course. I'm Nidoking and my wife Nidoqueen will be your opponent." replied Nidoking.

"And we will be taking all your stuffs twerps!" continued Nidoqueen.

"Oh ho? We didn't ask for your names. Very well, I'm Shuy and my friend here is Zack. We are Team surprise and we're here to…" Shuy ended her speech abruptly and shot an Energy Ball at Nidoking and Zack exhaled a Flamethrower at Nidoqueen.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen were taken by surprised for they do not need much time to charge their attacks, but they were fast enough to dodge them. Seeing that their opponents charging towards them, Nidoking stomped the ground and earth spewed out of the sand trying to stop them in their tracks while Nidoqueen charging up an Ice Beam.

"Zack!" shouted Shuy. "Plan 1 now!"

Zack nodded and he puffed out a Smoke Screen that shrouded them from view.

Nidoking laughed, "That will not save your puny butts! Honey, sweep them with the moves of yours!"

Nidoqueen shot an Ice Beam in the smoke in one sweep. They expected to hear a 'thud' sound but there wasn't. Suddenly out of the shroud, Shuy appeared and leaped towards them. Nidoking quickly performed Sucker Punch but it failed. Nidoqueen responded by using Poison Jab. Shuy nimbly dodged her attack by shooting out seeds at both Nidoqueen and Nidoking. After that, she ran back towards the shroud. Nidoking tried to run to pin Shuy down, but he could not lift his leg.

"What!?" He looked down to his legs and found out he was bind by some vines. He saw that Nidoqueen was bind as well. Agitated, he spitted Sludge Bomb at his legs and hers as well to whiter the vines. When they managed to break free, they felt the ground was shaking.

"BOOM!"

Zack emerged out of the sand below and tackled Nidoking. It was super effective to him and he fell onto the sand. Nidoqueen wanted to use Rock Slide, but there were no rocks nearby. She looked at the sea at her right and got an idea.

"Sorry darling, I am gonna use 'this' move." she said. "Surf!"

Zack was shocked of what she summoned. A huge torrent of water rise out of the sea. Zack stumbled on his leg and trying to flee from the attack, but his kind leg was grabbed by Nidoking.

"You aren't going anywhere!" said Nidoking.

Shuy on the other hand did not resort to help Zack. As the shroud beginning to dissipate, she ran back to the two Pokémon and shot another batch of seeds at them, careful to avoid shooting at Zack. After she was done, she shot one seed at Zack. Zack grabbed hold of the seed and held it tight.

Nidoqueen laughed, "It's useless! You will be swept away as well! Must as well give up!"

Shuy smiled and replied, "This is Plan 2. Beware."

Nidoqueen and Nidoking were bewildered of what she said, but there was not enough time to think about it. All of them braced from impact and soon the wave came crashing down. The wave pushed them towards the forest. When the wave was retreating back to the sea, they were pulled back as well but none of them were washed off to sea. The Nidos, exhausted and drained from being hit by a water move, swept the sand out of their body and were still able to stand. They looked around and saw that Shuy and Zack were not in sight.

Nidoqueen panted, "Huff huff...we won."

Nidoking replied, "Whew…that was some crazy move you used! By the way…I just realised if they faint from the move you executed, how are they gonna tell us where they hide their stuffs?"

"You are right!" Nidoqueen smacked her face. "Huff… argh...what is this? I felt my energy draining away…"

They looked around and saw vines wrapping around their body and growing so fast that they were totally immobilised. They did not realise that the seeds were hidden in their hide so they could not feel them when they were sweeping the sand off their body.

"Argh mmm! Thes… se…are lech sees!" mumbled Nidoking as the vines covered his mouth.

"You got that right!" said Zack.

They glanced around and saw a patch of sand moving. Zack emerged out of the sand in an instant.

"How is that possi..."

"I was protected by this vine." Zack pointed at the plant buried in the sand. "It wrapped around me immediately in a presence of water. Shuy shoots two types of seeds. Leech Seeds are brown in colour but normal vine seeds are green in colour. Awesome huh? By the way where is Shuy?"

"I'm here!" shouted Shuy from a distance. "I anchored myself on the tree. But first, you need to free them. Leech seeds are deadly..."

Zack looked back at Nidoking and Nidoqueen and saw the leech vines continued to grow and sprouting more leaves. He realised they were in pain and almost the point of fainting. He engulfed himself in flames and dispersed the fire, burning the leech vines. They fell on the ground grasping for air.

Nidoking looked up to Zack and muttered, "We…lost…but we have no intention to return the items back."

"Why is that so? Why do you two resort to stealing?" asked Zack.

"Since…we are in a pitiful state, we can't explain the whole story to you." replied Nidoqueen.

"Oh? How about we beat you thieves more and force you guys to spill the beans!" shouted Zack.

"Zack, stop your act. We won't do this." said Shuy. Zack turned around and saw her dashing towards him and the Nidos.

"I am just kidding." said Zack while scratching his head.

"Ok…" assured Shuy. "How about I give you two some Oran Berries? When you two are feeling better, we shall talk."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Future That Should Not Exist**

Grovyle was staring at the sky. He never grew bored of it. Ever since Dialga become sane, the world began to move again. The Pokémon were no longer hostile towards each other and enjoy the sun that greeted them every day. However there was some regret in his heart, and that was his trainer Shuy was not here with him. Dialga assured him that Shuy lived, but in a different past as the present they were in was not entirely linked to the past due to Him changed the timeline so that the world would not perish from the rewritten past..

He sighed and got up from the floor and continued cement the floor of Temporal Tower's summit. The tower was broken into pieces and floating around in the area. The Pokémon that had Psychic move shifted the blocks back to the tower and others cemented them together. Dialga could have used his psychic power to piece them together but currently he was still exhausted from controlling the flow of time as the tower acted as a time regulator was still under construction. He could only direct the Pokémon where to patch up by using telepathy to communicating with them while he laid on the summit's floor. A couple of weeks before, The Guardians paid Dialga a visit and did not complain of his rash act to freeze them in time, instead they apologised for not sensing Dialga's panic when the Temporal Tower began to fall apart. They repented for their mistakes by protecting the time gears again with utmost diligence and react quickly when they sense their master was in peril. Dialga apologised as well for failing to protect the time of the land of his immaturity and agreed that they continued to protect the Time Gears away from prying eyes.

When Grovyle even the cement on the floor using a metal rod, he was patted by a cold hand on his back.

"Argh!" cried Grovyle.

"Hmm. I see you are as busy as ever Grovyle."

Grovyle turned his back and saw a ghost Pokémon floating above the ground without a shadow of his body. His intimidating mouth on his belly could suck a soul into a realm of torture.

"Dusknoir. Don't scare me like that." Grovyle sighed a relief. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ho ho." laughed Dusknoir. "My lackeys are doing the job and I helped out a little. No offense, scheming is what I do best than getting down and dirty. Anyway, I am here to check Master Dialga's condition."

"I see. Heh lazy." snorted Grovyle. "Funny that we were enemies before. You were chasing me till the end of time."

"Indeed. I was doing was Master Dialga asked me too. I did it without disobeying caused I had my reasons. And the reasons were the survival of my group and me when being frozen in time. Even though Master had gone primal, he did not have the urge to end our lives. However being frozen in time forever is good as being dead." said Dusknoir.

"Hmm…so you meant Dialga found you guys and you all could not escape from him?" asked Grovyle.

"Well yes. We didn't want to face him at all but to find a place to hide. Unfortunately Master Dialga found our usefulness being Ghost types and that how it all started. I did fear him but I had no choice but to respect him and made sure my lackeys were doing the job when we went to the past to stop you from collecting Time Gears." Dusknoir looked up to the sky. "Truthfully speaking, we had no hope that our world's time to move again and when we realised what you did was to prevent the catastrophe from happening, we were excited. But Master Dialga who had fallen into the darkness would not want this to happen. And so our hearts were agony that we had to stop you. However we purposely let you collect all the Time Gears with your partners and battled you guys at the base of the Temporal Tower and to lose willingly. Also I wasn't intended to take over your body using the electric abnormality of the Ice Mountain. We were desperate as we could not think of any other way to succeed in stopping you as we were punished by Master Dialga and given last chance before we will be frozen forever."

"Wow. Now I know you and your Sableye lackeys troubles. I understand. It takes a lot of courage to stop Master Dialga." Grovyle replied. "Well…we did stop him in the end, together with Celebi. Her song helped us slow Dialga down in battle. Ah…after that battle, I thought we were all going to disappear and I was fine by that way. Celebi looked so happy when I held her. I wonder… Kind of think of it, who is the Pokémon Dialga had mentioned? He just referred it as Him."

Dusknoir scratched his head, "I have not a slightness clue what he was saying. Who else has the power to control time?"

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!" the sound vibrated in the air.

"What the?" shocked Grovyle.

A huge Pokémon flew up in the sky and landed right in front of Dialga. His body was white with purple markings. His eyes looked like Dialga, menacing looking eyes that intimidate any Pokémon. The huge Pokémon grabbed Dialga at the neck, lifted him up and spoke to him with rage.

"BROTHER DIALGA! YOU FOOL! FROM MANY YEARS SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME YOU HAD BEEN GUARDING THE TOWER THAT IS THE PILLAR OF TIME. I HEARD THAT JUST BECAUSE THE TOWER WAS CRUMBLING, YOU TURNED RAMPANT? HAH! IN THE END, OUR FATHER INTERVENED TO STOP YOU AND THE WORLD FROM DISAPPEARING. HOW SHAMEFUL. AND YET HE DIDN'T PUNISH YOU! I SHALL DO IT INSTEAD!"

"BROTHER PALKIA, PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME." Dialga spoke weakly. "I AM IN WRONG AND I APOLOGISE SO PLEASE…"

Palkia slapped Dialga's face. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BEG! YOU HAD FORGOTTEN THE BALANCE OF SPACE AND TIME. IF TIME STOPS, THE SPACE WILL NOT ABLE TO EXPAND AND IT WILL TOO BE FROZEN. AND NOW…WITH TIME AND SPACE DISTORTED TO FORM A NEW PRESENT WITHOUT A PROPER LINK TO THE WRITTEN PAST IS ALREADY AGAINST THE LAW OF TIME AND SPACE! BY NATURE THIS PRESENT SHOULD NOT EXIST!" Palkia slapped Dialga again. "YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT OUR FATHER DID WHAT HE COULD TO PREVENT IT THOUGH HE SHOULD NOT BE INVOLVED IN MORTAL REALM ANYMORE!"

"Stop it Palkia!" shouted Dusknoir. "Master Dialga is controlling time right now. If you weaken him even more, the time will be distorted again!"

"HYMPH, I KNOW. THAT'S WHY I SLAPPED INSTEAD OF USING SPACIAL REND ON HIM. I KNOW TIME IS NOT EASY TO BE REGULATED, THAT IS WHY THE TOWER IS LIKE AN ASSISTANT TO BROTHER DIALGA WHILE HE JUST MONITORS TIME FOR ANY IRREGULARITIES. AS FOR ME I JUST MONITOR SPACE OF THIS WORLD. EVEN SO AS A GUARDIAN OF TIME, HIS BABARIAC ACT THAT TIME WAS UNEXCEPTABLE." Palkia let go of Dialga. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR TOWER FIXED. ONCE IT IS DONE, I SHALL BATTLE YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MAKE THIS MISTAKE EVER AGAIN!" He flew away and his bellow could still be heard even though he was out of sight.

Dusknoir and Grovyle rushed to Dialga and checked on him. Dialga shook his head and spoke to them telepathy.

_"__Ah…I knew this day would come. I had shown my weaker side in front of you two. I was filled of regret from what I had done to this world. I even had thoughts that I should die for the actions I had done, but Father forgave me. I was thankful to him that I am given a chance to redeem myself and prove that I am the one and only protector of time!"_

"Palkia is serious of battling you isn't it?" concerned Grovyle.

"_Yes. Well the last battle was 100 years ago. We were born since this world was created. You can say we are immortal, but our lives are in tuned with this world. If this world dies, we too shall perish."_

"It is weird as being a ghost Pokémon; I can perish from this world if I am exorcised by a Fairy Pokémon. But otherwise we do not attack each unless it is necessary for our survival." said Dusknoir.

"_I agree. We are such magical beast aren't we? Alright then, I shall carry on commanding other Pokémon to repair the tower. I still need you two to help me gather food and water so that I can eat. I promise I shall reward you two for your efforts."_

"You don't need to Master Dialga! We were pleased that you are back to your senses. That's the reward we always wanted." replied Dusknoir.

"Actually, I do have a favour to ask of you Dialga." asked Grovyle.

"_What is it Grovyle?"_

"I want to return to the past to meet Shuy again." requested Grovyle.

"What?" exclaimed Dusknoir. "You do know that the past and the present isn't properly linked, it is impossible to go back to the past!"

"_It is possible."_

Dusknoir was stunned, "But how Master Dialga?"

_"__When the tower is back to its former glory, I will help you travel to the past; though I need permission from my Father first. Celebi can be your guide to the proper gate of the past. "_

Grovyle was excited. Finally he could meet Shuy again and told her everything they had done together. But he has no clue of where Celebi could be.

_"__You looked troubled Grovyle. I know where she is. She resides in Mystifying Forest._ _I shall try to communicate to her whether she can help you." _


	5. Chapter 4: The Encounters

**Chapter 4: The Encounters**

In the Nido's burrow, Shuy and Zack were surprised of the collections Nidoking and Nidoqueen had stolen. The stockpiles of food were enough to last them for three months, and the orbs and ribbons could help them escape from troubles. Nidoking led them to a carpet to sit, while Nidoqueen was making some berry juice for the guest. Once she served them drinks and sat down on the carpet, Nidoking began to explain:

"Last month my wife and I visited Quicksand Cave for treasure hunting. When we reached the lower floor, we saw something strange of the cave. Instead of yellow rocks, they were grey and it is like something cut of the world. I decided to take caution and threw a rock in that grey zone; the rock just frozen in mid-air when it fell though it! We were appalled! The zone was like a time freeze area. Then something terrible happened. The zone began to spread without a sound towards us! We were terrified and used the escape orb to escape the dungeon. We ran as fast as we could far away from the dungeon entrance. I looked back and was horrified. The dungeon was in the grey zone. As the spreading of the zone began to stop, we collapsed on the ground gasping for air. That incident forever imprinted in our minds…"

Zack whispered to Shuy, "Hey isn't that is the time Grovyle had took the Time Gear?"

Shuy nodded and replied to the Nidos, "I believe the grey zone is no longer there anymore."

"What makes you so sure about this?" asked Nidoking.

"Well…I just have been there last week for rescue mission. Everything seems fine." Shuy responded. "Should I lead you two to that place?"

"Yes…yes please! I want to see it with my own eyes!" said Nidoqueen.

"Okay." Then Shuy glared at them. "But you two must return the items back to the respectful owners first before we head off to the dungeon."

"But…" the Nidos argued.

"NO BUTS." said Zack angrily. "You two had done a horrible thing by ruining their lives. Make it up to them by returning their goods!"

"Ok…we understand." said Nidoking with his head looking at the ground. "But how do we return the items? We don't pay attention to anyone we encounter…"

"That's easy. You just need to advertise." suggested Shuy.

"Advertisement?" asked Nidoqueen curiously.

"Yes. And we need Lapras help." Shuy faced at Zack. "Zack, go fetch Lapras while I discuss the plan to Nidoking and Nidoqueen."

"Got it!" saluted Zack and he dashed out of the burrow.

Shuy laughed at Zack the way him scrambling out of the burrow, "Haha such an enthusiastic friend. Ok here is my plan. Lead me to the place where the residents live together and I will…"

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The three of them were stunned of the loud sound and covered their ears. Shuy looked around and saw a swirling portal opened just above of them. Shuy quickly round herself in front of the Nidos and got into a battle stance. She saw that portal before and something unfriendly might come out from it. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her and the next thing she knew, everything was black and excruciating pain ringing in her head.

_"__Argh…don't tell me."_ thought Shuy_. "The Dimensional Scream? I haven't seen this for a long time and now it appears? AAAAH!"_

She lost all sensation of her body and a scene appeared in front of her. The dark forest scene was something she never seen before…or was it? By judging the tree formation, she realised it looked like Mystifying Forest. Soon she saw a Pokémon hoping out of the bushes. To her surprise, it was Grovyle. She saw another Pokémon with him that is pink and fairy looking. She began to ponder that she had met that Pokémon before in green colour, so why was it pink in colour? Then she heard something.

"Dialga! Are you sure about this? This is the spot I could meet Shuy directly when I travel back to the past?"

_"__What? I heard words from Grovyle!" _astonished Shuy._ "This is the first! When was this happening? Is it the future that has not been rewritten? What's going on?" _

Grovyle just stood there that seem to hear a response and then he looked at Celebi, "Well he said so. Celebi let's go!"

"Ok. I shall lead you to where Shuy is!" said Celebi with a hint of cheerfulness. "Here we go!"

And then the scene flickered away.

Shuy was bewildered. She felt that she saw something in a distant future yet something was not quite right. As she tried to reason herself from she saw, her headache began to dissipate and heard voices echoing.

"Shuy! Wake up!" cried the voice. "Wake up!"

Then she felt something slapped her face and instantly she opened her eyes and screamed in pain.

"OOOOUCCCCH!" screamed Shuy.

"What are you doing? That is not the way to wake her up!" said a familiar voice that seemed to be spoken from a wise Pokémon.

'Well at least it is super effective!" said the chirpy voice. "Rise and shine Shuy! Or I mean good evening!"

Shuy scanned around while she massaged her face. To her amazement, she a Pokémon she longed to see him for a long time.

"Gro… Grovyle! And Celebi! I don't believe it… why are you two still alive?"

"Haha. Still as direct as ever Shuy." Grovyle snorted. "It seems that someone had saved our present. So the world is preserved. I heard from Dialga that the world you are in now is recovering smoothly thanks to you and Zack. Sorry I had to leave you with Dusknoir so that you two could carry on the mission."

"Oh wait! Shuy, how do you know my name? Did Grovyle told you about me?" asked the pink Celebi.

"No…but I met you in my Di…" She looked at Nidoking and Nidoqueen and decided not to tell her special ability in front of them as she preferred to keep it a secret."

"Oh please remember! I am part of your time restoration team! Oh oops." Celebi covered her mouth while Grovyle stared at her.

Shuy decided to break the awkwardness in the air, "I roughly understand that I was doing a great cause with Grovyle but I didn't know you are with me Celebi. I am sorry…I don't remember anything from where I was from."

"Hold on." said Nidoking and he raised his hands. "Let me get this straight. You are from the future Shuy?"

"Yes. But given by the presence of my friends, the future is fine. However I lost my memory doing the Time Travel trip before I arrived here. Some Pokémon deliberately attacked me and that caused my memory lost. But really I think that is not the reason of my amnesia…"

"You think so?" asked Grovyle.

"Yes. I think I lost my memories for a good reason. It is just a hunch though." replied Shuy.

"But since the future is safe, isn't the Quicksand Cave will be fine as well?" proposed Nidoqueen.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Celebi.

Shuy explained the situation to Grovyle and Celebi.

"Oh I see. No worries. It should be fine since Dialga is back to his old self and time flows smoothly in this entire continent. Besides, there is a guardian protecting Quicksand Cave. If the time is still frozen there, Dialga can detect it and will try to fix the area." Celebi wiggled her antennas. "Nope, I don't sense any time irregularity here. If you guys are still unsure, I can teleport all of you there."

"Really? Then we should go! I want to confirm it myself." said Nidoking.

Shuy notified them, "Wait a minute. Zack is leading Lapras here so wait for a moment."

"Lapras?" exclaimed Celebi. "Oh my! She's alive here?"

"Yes. Is something wrong Celebi?" concerned Shuy.

"Well in the world we were in when Dialga became primal, Lapras blamed herself for unable to save him and passed away due to poor health. My words just can't comfort her." Celebi sniffed a little. "You were there too Shuy. And that was the time you determined to go back to the past to change history."

"But isn't this continent are filled with Pokémon? Does that mean I was not from this continent?" commented Shuy.

"Yes! You came from Millera continent. And that was the place you met both of us." said Grovyle. "Shuy, we can tell you more adventures we had together. Just asked alright? It is best when you are ready to hear it from us. I don't want to make you confuse."

"Thanks Grovyle." Shuy smiled at him.

"Oh wait! I should serve you two berry juices as well!" Nidoqueen got up and went to the kitchen to blend Oran Berries.

*Knock knock*

"That might be your friend Zack. I shall open the door for him." Nidoking got up and approached to the door and asked, "Who are you fiend?"

_"__Oh this is funny."_ said a feminine telepathic voice outside.

"Hey stop it! I was inside the burrow with you Nidoking! I am Zack and Lapras is with me."

Nidoking snickered, "Haha just to make sure it is you."

He opened the door and let them in. Lapras was so big and tall that she had to fold her fins to go in since the door was on the ground. When Celebi saw her, she immediately flew towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Lapras! You are ok! Oh I am dying to see you!" overjoyed Celebi.

_"__Celebi?" _surprised Lapras._ "I just met you not long ago so why did you say that? And…why are you pink in colour?"_

"Oh I come from the future silly! And being pink means I am at my peak of my power! That is why I have the strength to send Shuy and Grovyle to this present world and able to be undetected by Dialga if I want to." said Celebi and she began to strike a pose. "You like my pinky sparkles?"

Lapras nodded, _"Indeed I do! Good to hear that the future is safe." _

"Actually it is not exactly the future that it should have been." told Celebi.

"What?" said everyone except Grovyle as he knew the answer. Nidoqueen finally made the drinks and offered to the newcomers before heading her way to sit next to Nidoking. Grovyle, Celebi and Lapras sipped their drink and seemed to enjoy it.

Celebi cleared her throat and explained, "Ahem! Let me explain. The bad future should be vanished as the present time Dialga is saved by Shuy and Zack. However some being that is more powerful than Dialga managed to save the future. That means the future we are from has avoid its fate of being destroyed and becomes an alternate future. So that means the future we are in is not entirely linked to the rewritten present."

"Uh huh. Simply put the future is saved isn't it? Why must you make things complicated?" said Zack. "By the way, Shuy and I had met you before in Mystifying Forest, well in your green form. You were very shy and flew away from us once we saw you."

Celebi scratched her head and replied, "Oh I did? I don't recall that incident. Now you know this present is not entirely linked to the alternate future."

"Uh…" asked Nidoqueen and everyone turned to face her. "So you mean Shuy and Zack are our saviours?"

"Yup." said Celebi.

Nidoqueen and Nidoking bowed down immediately and apologised, "Oh please forgive us for attacking you guys without knowing you two are the heroes of time!"

Shuy and Zack were shocked of the synchonised apologies from the two. Shuy quickly recovered and replied back, "Ah…it is okay. We are just doing our job as explorers. Besides we are here because we heard you guys were causing unease to the residents here. Please get up Nidoking and Nidoqueen, we are kind of embarrassed here…"

The Nidos got back up and shook hands with them. They were thankful for them being empathy towards them. However Celebi decided to break the atmosphere and stated the matter they should be doing now.

"Oh yes! If you guys are ready, I can warp you guys there! Oh wait I need to finish my berry juice!" chirped Celebi.

Everyone looked at her and nodded in agreement. They finished their berry juice first and then told her they were ready.

"Ok!" said Celebi enthusiastically. "First form a circle and then hold hands together connected like a robe. Oh close your eyes and this will be a dizzy trip!" Everyone did as they told. Celebi continued, "Yes that's it! OK here we go!"

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

In a matter of seconds, they felt they were on much more colder sand. They opened their eyes and were amazed. The Quicksand Cave with rock pillars surrounding it looked beautiful as the yellow rocks glittered like gold under the moonlight. The sloshing sound of the moving sand entering the wide entrance of the cave could be heard kilometres away.

Nidoqueen kneeled on her knees and cried, "It is true, we are safe now…"

Nidoking got down to his knees and hugged her to comfort her and replied, "Yes. This area is no longer frozen in time." He then looked at the rest of the group and said, "Thank you so much for clearing up our misunderstanding of the situation. We shall return the items to the residents of Mystifying Forest as an apology."

"Don't mention it!" said Celebi, until she realised something was amiss. "Hold on, you two stole item from them?"

"Ah yes they did." commented Shuy. "Ok since we saw that Quicksand Cave is back to normal, let's continue on our discussion on how to return the items."


End file.
